


Unca and Auntie Chris

by acklesaway



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Coda, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesaway/pseuds/acklesaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Pine and Chris Evans get stuck with babysitting duty on Thanksgiving and he finds out who wears the pants in their relationship, at least to his nieces and nephew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unca and Auntie Chris

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a ficlet based on a fic/crackpairing that’s not even finished yet. Oops. I’ll finish christsquared sometime. That time is not now though. All these kids are OC because I don’t know enough about Chris Pines personal life to know if his sister even has kids.

Chris Pine didn’t really know how he and Chris end up babysitting his sisters kids on Thanksgiving while everyone else went on a beer run and Katie was cooking in the kitchen. It didn’t take much to cook she could babysit and cook dinner at the same time. Or if anything he would have offered to cook in place of watching kids.

God knows he could use with a break from Chris and no it had nothing to do with the fact that his nieces and nephew liked his boyfriend better than they liked him.

Nothing at all.

It was just because he was actually an 8 year old and they tended to flock to their own kind. Chris Evans was an overgrown eight year old and he lived with him so no one could dispute that fact. He would write an ode to how childlike Chris was but he made him leave his moleskin at home just for occasions like this.

Most days he really wondered what he saw in Evans.

He was pulled out of his reverie by Katie’s youngest pulling on his sleeve with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her and finally one of them finally had taste and decided he was worth the attention.

“Hey babygirl what’s up?”

“Auntie Chris how did you guys meet?” Marie asked

He turned sideways to glare at Evans who just couldn’t keep the snort as quiet as he wanted to keep it. He was playing some rolling around game with John and Lauren and they were all giggles, probably at his own expense.

Lauren hopped up and bolted over to Chris too. “Yeah Aunt Chris tell us!” She shouted excitedly trying to crawl into his lap.

Chris frowned. “I find that appalling, actually. Why am I Aunt Chris? Who is he,” he pointed over to Evans who was making his way towards Chris, probably to hear this exciting tale about how they met with John in tow behind him.

“Unca Chris!” John yelled with a grin.

Chris rolled his eyes and pulled Marie up with Lauren onto his lap. “Favorites. Playing favorites!” He told them but they just smiled at him like they knew they were. It was so unfair.

Evans just nudged him in the leg. “What about it Aunt Chris. Tell us about the time you met the best thing in your life.”

Chris thought on it for a moment. “I was eight years old when I had my first cup of coffee and you can probably call that love at first sip.”

The girls on his lap were not a fan of that story at all. “No Auntie Chris,” Marie scolded. “Tell us how you met Unca Chris. He said it was very…very,” she trailed off as she tried to remember what word Chris had used.

“Romantic,” Evans supplied from the floor. Lauren and Marie just gestured in a way that said _what he said_.

“Oh that story,” Chris told them. “Well your Uncle Chris was busy making really bad movies out in Hollywood—“

“That doesn’t count,” Evans interrupted.

Chris scoffed. “What do you mean that doesn’t count?”

He shrugged. “It doesn’t count. That’s not what I count as the first time anyway. You didn’t even know my name then.”

Chris coughed and he did know his name he just hated him so refused to use it. Kind of how he was now. He refused to call him Chris it was mostly Evans. It also played a large part because his inner monologue got a bit confused and he wasn’t so narcissistic that he liked to fantasize about himself so Evans was safer.

He tried to think about the first few years of their life together and what Evans probably thought was their first time meeting each other. It couldn’t be some of the times he thought it was so there was only one option.

He felt a small smile form on his lips. He knew exactly which time to tell about.

“So I was walking in a park with a friend when I ran into Uncle Chris and I just knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. We met a few times before but this was when I really knew. I asked him out and he asked me to marry him in the same minute. It was cheesy but Uncle Chris is really cheesy.”

Evans had a dopey grin on his face that Chris loved a lot so he had a feeling he got the story right. “Then you tried to break up with me but took me to a Yankees game instead.”

Chris could tell he had a dopey grin on his face that mirrored Evans. “Yeah.”

After a few minutes of just staring at each other Lauren and Marie jumped off him and tugged John away. “Come on John, Unca Chris and Auntie Chris are being gross again,” Lauren said and John made a face as he chased them into the kitchen with their mom.

Evans soon took their place on Chris’ lap and kissed him. “That is the best story of meeting you if I do say so myself.”

Chris laughed and leaned his forehead against Evans own. “Oh? I thought you liked the one where you picked me up in a grocery store and proceeded to call me Cali the remainder of the evening while you ravished me at your place.”

Evans made an agreeing face. “That is my second favorite but I like the way you tell the other one. How you just knew you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me.”

Chris made a face at him and leaned backwards a little bit. “Yeah I was young and naïve then. “

Evans growled and shoved Chris down onto the couch, with him straddling on top of him. “Oh really now?” He proceeded to give Chris a forceful kiss which Chris happily accepted and only stopped when John came back into the living room to ask what they were doing and they couldn’t stop laughing at each other.

It may have taken a few times but Chris was finally glad that they finally got here. And hopefully they’d never be invited for Thanksgiving dinner again.


End file.
